


The Worst Teacher

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: I'm very new to this fandom, so please be gentle! I finished both seasons a couple weeks ago, and am majorly in love with Hecate. Raquel Cassidy looks so much like my old boss, they could be sisters! I wanted to write this to introduce myself to the fandom, and I hope you enjoy it. Perhaps, in the future, I will write the threesome (with enough encouragement) ;)





	The Worst Teacher

I was waiting outside of the Headmistress' office, waiting to be called inside for an interview. I was applying at one of the most prestigious witching schools in the country: Cackle's Academy. It had been my dream to teach there ever since I was a student and I never let an opportunity go by without announcing it. Excitement and nervousness ran through my body, and I worried that I wouldn't be good enough to get the job.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening at last and was more surprised at seeing the face of my old Potions teacher, Miss Hardbroom. She hadn't changed a bit, from what I could remember, still looking as strict as ever. As I gazed at her face for what felt like far too long, the sight of it reawakened my long-dormant crush on the woman. 

"Miss Cackle will see you now." She said in her familiar tight voice that I knew all too well, a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom," I replied as I stepped past her and into the room.

"Obsidian Spiritsong! Welcome back, dear girl." Miss Cackle greeted me, giving me a hug once I got closer. I could feel Miss Hardbroom's eyes on my back.

"It's wonderful to be back in this school. I have so many memories here."

"You've come about the Charms position, correct?"

"Yes. If you recall, Charms was my best subject, so I would have no difficulty teaching it."

"Plus, you were Head Girl in every year."

"Good grades and privilege don't make a teacher." Miss Hardbroom interjected from behind me. "What are your credentials?"

"I have certification from the Great Wizard himself," I answered proudly, taking a scroll from the inside of my robe and handing it to the questioning witch.

"We would be very grateful to have you on staff, Obsidian." Miss Cackle said excitedly.

"Shouldn't you give the matter a little thought, Ada?" Miss Hardbroom asked as she practically threw the paper back at me.

"What's there to think about, Hecate? She's perfectly capable to teach Charms. Also, you can't argue with the Great Wizard."

"Let me try." The other witch said through gritted teeth.

I don't know what I had done to make her hate me so much. I excelled in her Potions class, as well as any other I had taken. I worked hard, although the knowledge seemed to come naturally to me. I was so talented at my schoolwork, others would have thought I was a Hallow! My eyes went to Miss Hardbroom and saw her looking right back at me, with an annoyed expression this time.

"Well, I suppose I should let the two of you discuss this. Excuse me." I headed for the door, but the Headmistress' voice stopped me.

"There's nothing to discuss. I would love to have you as our new Charms teacher."

"Thank you so very much, Miss Cackle!" I said as soon as the shock had worn off.

"Hecate, would you show Miss Spiritsong to her sleeping quarters?"

She eyed me peculiarly before turning to head for the door. I wasn't sure if she had agreed or not, so I remained in my place. "Your room is not this one, you silly girl."

"Sorry, Miss Hardbroom."

It felt like I was right back in school again. She was rough on me then too (though she was with all of the girls). If I remembered correctly, she seemed to be meaner to me than the rest, as if I was using my natural talent to show off. She never once praised me when I made a potion successfully, and now she objected to me working alongside her. I wanted to know why.

When we reached my room, which was at the top of the tower and far away from my classroom, I called her name before she had the chance to vanish like she usually did. She just glared at me as I tried to find the courage to ask my question. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly before I spoke, sensing her impatience grow the longer I waited.

"Why do you not want me here?"

She seemed knocked off-guard by the inquiry, but she answered in her usual terse tone. "Because I don't abide showoffs, and I see nothing has changed since you were my student."

"If you had cared to notice, I worked very hard for my grades. I never flaunted my gift in any other way besides my school work."

"And yet you came here with a recommendation from the Great Wizard. What am I supposed to make of that?"

"That he was impressed with my talents, as I tried to make you be. Everything I ever did was to impress you."

"And why would you do a foolish thing like that?"

I stopped short of revealing the secret feelings I'd had for her for the past fourteen years. "It doesn't matter. You wouldn't care about the reason anyway. If you don't mind, I have unpacking to do."

Miss Hardbroom sneered at me before vanishing into thin air. Instead of emptying my suitcase, I instead sat down on the bed and cried. My day had started out so happy, but it always took one person to ruin it.

xXx

My first day went as well as expected. The only person that didn't speak to me, let alone acknowledge my presence, during meal time was Miss Hardbroom (or HB, as we called her as students). The other four teachers, along with Miss Cackle, spoke to me, wishing me good luck. I tried to make my class as fun as possible, and the girls seemed to like me. They were eager to learn, which made my job more fulfilling.

I couldn't get the day before out of my head. I had come so close to revealing my secret to the one person that didn't need to know it. No one needed to know, but the reawakened feelings made my heart ache. Even more so knowing that the sentiment would never be returned. I didn't even know how I could be attracted to such a mean and horrible person. I liked to think that she was actually really nice underneath her tough exterior.

As I laid in bed that night, I couldn't stop thinking about HB. My thoughts drifted between the rare and small smiles she gave out, then switched to imagine her scarlet-painted lips on mine. The thought caused a pulsing in my womb, and soon my hands were roaming my body, picturing her long, pointed, black nails lightly scratching my skin. 

My fingers eventually found their way between my legs, bunching up the fabric of my black nightgown. I whimpered as I stroked my throbbing clit, the image of Miss Hardbroom behind my eyes. I could already feel the familiar twinges of my impending orgasm, and when it crashed over me minutes later, I moaned her first name. Saying it had always felt forbidden, like the woman herself.

xXx

Throughout the next week, things had remained the same between her and I. Every time I saw her, my heart would skip a beat, despite her not even noticing that I was there. I felt myself staring at her with a forlorn look that quickly turned to sadness when she walked by without even glancing at me. I greeted her every time I saw her, but she said nothing in return.

On that Saturday, I was asked to go to Miss Cackle's office, and I was worried that I had done something wrong (an anxious feeling that was from my school days). I knocked on the door and heard her voice behind it telling me to come in. She was sitting at her desk with her cat in her lap, and she smiled warmly at me.

"You wanted to see me?" I said shyly.

"Yes. Have a seat." I took the right of the two chairs in front of her desk. "How was your first week?"

"Really great. The students are wonderful, and they seem to like me."

"I've been told your class is fun."

"I try to make it seem so."

"I've been noticing your interactions with Miss Hardbroom."

I felt the blood drain from my face at the mention of her name. "Yes. They haven't been going as well as I'd hoped."

"I've seen the way you look at her. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Uh, well... I-" I couldn't think of anything to say, but it was no use denying it. "She hates me."

"She doesn't. I've seen her sneak glances at you behind your back. She even cracks a little smile, but it's gone before anyone notices."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's none of my business of what my staff gets up to in their private lives, but I think the two of you would be really nice together."

"How would that be possible? I'm her former student, and years younger than she is. And it's no good talking to her when she ignores me."

"Well, perhaps try when she's alone."

"When?" As I said that, I felt another presence behind me suddenly.

"You wanted to see me, Ada?" A familiar voice said, but she stopped when she saw me.

"Right now." Miss Cackle said to me with a playful smile. "Actually, Hecate, Miss Spiritsong would like a word. If you two will excuse me."

I stood up, suddenly feeling very hot and nervous. I had no idea how to even begin the conversation I was about to have. Once the door closed behind the scheming Headmistress, I finally turned the face the woman that I wanted more than anything in the entire world. Her facial expression was one of usual annoyance, and I tried to come up with something to say.

"Miss Hardbroom..." I began.

"Yes?"

"It's nice to see you will actually reply back in private. What's so shameful about talking to me in public? What kind of message does that send to the girls?"

"Why has Ada called me here?"

"Because she wants me to tell you something."

"What is it?" She huffed, as though she had somewhere better she'd rather be.

"I think I know why you treated me horribly while I was a student, and again now that I'm a teacher here. An equal to you."

"You will never be equal to me."

"Then why do you hide a smile whenever you pass me in the hallways? Or sneak glances at me when I'm not looking? You and I are very fortunate to have such an observing employer."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Just admit that you have feelings for me. And you don't have to be afraid because I feel the same about you." Her annoyance quickly turned to surprise, then her expression softened completely, along with her usual stiff posture. "I think you pretended to hate me so much in an attempt to overpower how you really felt, especially when I was your student."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I know you better than you think. I've been observing you for a long time, and I've loved you since I was thirteen. Every successful potion I made, the flying competitions I won, the perfect marks in classes were all to impress you and get you to notice me. I even wore all black for you!"

Her lips spread into a noticeable smile, but she tilted her head down in order to hide it. I went to her and gently lifted her face back up to me. Her brown eyes were glistening with a hint of tears, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her at last. I would wait until I had her permission.

"You don't have to be afraid of anything with me. You don't have to hide your smiles or the very rare laughter. When you cry, I want to be the one to comfort you, I want to make you feel like you're the only thing in the world to me, because you are."

The tears fell freely down her cheeks as she suddenly wrapped her arms around me. The gesture caused my own eyes to sting with hot wetness because I finally felt like I was home. The only place I wanted to be was in her arms, to feel safe. When we parted, I brushed away the tracks on her face, along with my own.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Whatever you want. We can go as slow as you'd like because you're worth the wait. I've been waiting fourteen years already."

"This is what you wanted to say on your first night here, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I didn't see the point. No words could chip off the outer stone shell of Miss Hardbroom." I teased.

"I think you can call me Hecate now. It sounds nice coming from your mouth. Especially when you're moaning it."

"Wha-- You were outside my door that night?!"

"Yes. To be honest, I wanted to have this conversation first, but you were... preoccupied."

"I can't believe you were listening."

"Would you have preferred that I just appeared in your room?"

"Actually, yes. That would have made things a lot easier."

She smiled mischievously. "Would you like it if I came to you this evening, after supper?"

"Yes, Miss-- Hecate. I would like it very much."

"Good." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek before disappearing. I could still feel the warmth of it as I returned to my tower.

xXx

After our nightly meal, I went back to my room in order to get ready for bed. I was nervous about what was possibly going to happen. I felt like a needed a bath since my body seemed cold and clammy. Perhaps she would like to join me. I jumped when I heard the knock on my door, and I answered it to find the woman I had been waiting for. I allowed her to come in, then concealed ourselves from the outside.

"I feel bad for giving you this room." She said.

"It's alright. I actually like it."

"But it's such a long walk from my chambers."

"You walked here for me?" I was surprised.

"Sometimes people make sacrifices for the people they lo- care about."

"It's alright. You can say it whenever you're ready."

"How can you still feel so kind towards me when I've been terrible to you?"

"Because you're the only person I've wanted to have my heart."

Her index finger lightly brushed my cheek. "You feel cold. I'll make a fire." With a wave of her hand, warm flames erupted in the hearth, and she led me over to sit in front of it.

"Thank you, though I could have done that."

"Of course you could have." She smirked. "You won't allow anyone to take care of you, will you?"

"No, just like you wouldn't allow it, either."

"Depends on the person."

"I would very much like to take care of you."

"In what way?" Her tone was curious, but I could have sworn I heard a hint of seduction.

"To start, taking down your hair. It's so beautiful and needs to be free."

Instead of using magic (which is what she probably did in order to get it perfect every day), I pulled the pins out one by one until her extremely long curls flowed down her back. Hecate purred as I gently scratched her scalp, causing me to smile. She returned it before leaning forward to press another kiss to my cheek.

"I can still feel the last one," I confessed. "Would you like to kiss me properly?" She chewed her lower lip nervously before nodding. "You don't even have to ask. I'll accept everything you want to give me."

"You look nice in black." She said, tugging on the sleeve of my nightgown. "Though you can wear any color you want."

"I like black. It's traditional."

"Would you want to... do something tonight?"

"Do what?"

"Are you going to make me say it?" She winced. "You must know what I mean."

"There are many things we can do."

Hecate sighed. "Make love." She whispered. "I want to feel what your fingers did to make you moan my name."

"I'll do my best," I promised.

She looked at me demurely before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine. I expected her to pull away immediately, but she didn't. Instead, she brought her hand up to my face, and I felt her tongue. I opened my mouth slightly in surprise and allowed it to slip inside to touch my own. We shared a hum at each others' taste, and I couldn't wait to find out how other areas of her body tasted.

"May I undress you?" She asked.

"Of course. I said you already have my permission."

Her fingers began to unbutton the front of my nightgown, stopping when she could see the swell of my breasts. I didn't expect the physical act of it, especially since Hecate couldn't seem to do anything without using magic. Her hands slipped underneath the fabric to cup my mounds of flesh. I arched into her touch, letting out a small whimper when her thumbs began to tease my nipples.

"Is this alright?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I want you to touch me too."

I nodded as I brought my hands up to the high collar of her dress. Reaching behind her neck, I unzipped it slowly. It went all the way down to her backside, and I gently caressed the bare skin as I pulled it down her arms to expose her naked torso. Her own breasts were small and nicely-shaped and tipped with rosy buds that I longed to have in my mouth. Instead, I explored them with my hands as I pressed light and sensual kisses to her neck.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered into her ear. "Am I lucky enough to get to call you mine?"

"Yes."

"My Hecate, my love."

"Always and completely."

I stood up and held out my hand for her to take. When she did, I pulled her to her feet, causing her dress to slide over her hips and down her legs, revealing black stockings with a garter belt. I didn't know if they were part of her everyday attire, or if they were just for that night, but I didn't complain at all. I was more surprised that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Is that a habit or just for me?" I asked, nodding my head at her groin. I smirked when her cheeks turned pink with a blush.

"Just for you."

"Come lie down and I'll show you how much I appreciate it."

As I started for my bed, Hecate stayed in place for a moment. I was puzzled at first until she bunched up the bottom of my nightgown in order to lift it over my head. Her eyes roamed my naked body hungrily before taking my hand again and walked us to the mattress. I laid her down gently, sharing loving kisses. When we broke apart sometime later for breath, I slowly and carefully rolled her stockings down her legs, which were trembling slightly. My eyes never left the dark patch of curls between her thighs.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy pleasuring you. All night, if permissible."

"That seems a bit excessive. We have plenty of time for other encounters."

"You're right," I replied with a smile, giving her a kiss on the knee. "If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me."

"You can do anything you like to me in private. I'm not one for public affection."

"I understand. Will you continue to act like you despise me in public?"

"Will you still look at me like a love-sick schoolgirl?" She teased.

"I'm afraid so."

"I will try to appear to not hate you too much."

"I must confess that it turned me on a little."

"I gathered that from the other night."

"You're never going to let me forget that, will you?"

"Not unless you get on with things."

Her point was taken, and I smirked to myself as I began my task. I captured her lips again, which she didn't complain about. At least, not until I brought my right hand up to her left breast. She broke apart in order to look at me.

"We've been through that already." She said.

Grabbing the hand that was on her breast, she moved it down between her thighs. I should have known she would be bossy in the bedroom as well, and the thought made me smile. I couldn't believe that she was so wet already, as I discovered when my fingers delved into her inner flesh. Hecate whimpered when I came into contact with her clit, rubbing it in slow circles.

"Have you ever done this for yourself?" I asked.

"No."

"That explains a lot." I joked, earning a smack on my shoulder.

"I'm not uptight because I don't have enough orgasms." Her tone started out as annoyed, but it changed into a high-pitched gasp as I stroked her exposed bud.

"I think you are." I purred. "Do you not think of yourself as sexy? Is that why you don't pleasure yourself? Because you are sexy, Hecate."

"Well, why would I need to touch myself when you can do it for me."

"I would be more than happy to. You feel so good." 

I caressed the side of her throat with my lips as I continued my movements between her thighs, her moans filling my ears. Anyone walking by would know what was going on behind the door, which made me thankful that no one would want to be up in the tower. Her sounds became muffled as she chewed her lower lip, and she buried her face against my neck in order to silence her exclamation as her orgasm crashed over her, causing her body to tremble. I licked my fingers once I finished my ministrations, and hummed at her taste.

"I would like more of that. Unless you're tired now."

"I want to cuddle and enjoy the warmth of your body pressed to mine."

I nodded with a smile as I magicked the blanket to cover us, then snuggled together. "Are you going to stay?"

"Yes."

"Good." I kissed her lips. "We should do something nice for Miss Cackle. This would never have happened if she hadn't tricked us."

"I'm sure it would have happened anyway."

"I still can't believe you came to talk to me first. What were you going to tell me?"

"That I've known about your feelings since you were my student, but obviously nothing could have happened then. Over the years, I grew to care for you, behaving much like what Ada told you. Sneaking glances at you when you weren't looking, and smiling to myself whenever I saw you. I fell in love with you so much, and I hated feeling that way. That's why I acted the way I did."

"It's alright now, Hecate. There is nothing stopping us from being together. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I only wanted to teach here to be closer to you. That isn't to mean that I don't care about my students. After I left, I was so unhappy without seeing you every day."

"I will admit that I grew more strict and disciplined then as well."

"What did you feel that day you saw me again?"

"My heart leaped into my throat, and I felt like it had a purpose to beat again."

"Your face could have fooled me," I smirked.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you in my arms."

"You can allow yourself to be happy."

"I am, my love." She assured with a kiss. "Having you with me makes me the happiest witch in the world."

"Did you ever feel this way for Pippa?"

"No, we've always been friends. I mean, I love her, but not in the way that I love you. She's not your competition, in other words."

"Oh, that's a bit of a shame, actually."

"Why?"

"I think she's very pretty."

"And?"

"And maybe, if you wanted to, we could invite her over for dinner."

"We could still do that." 

"Not for what I was planning for after dinner."

It took her a few moments to understand. "Oh! Oh, I see. You would want to?" She wrinkled her nose as if the idea was strange.

"If you found her attractive, yes. But I understand if you aren't into sharing."

"I've never thought about it. I wouldn't object to trying it, I suppose."

I smiled before kissing her lips. "We should call her tomorrow and set up a date then."

"What if she doesn't like the idea?"

"We can still have the dinner."

"What if it makes things awkward between the three of us?"

"You don't have to do it, Hecate. It was just a thought."

"Would you really want to do it?"

"Not really. You make the happiest I've ever been as well. If I go through the rest of my life without even kissing Pippa Pentangle, I'll be fine."

"We can discuss it with her at the dinner. But right now, I really want to touch you, though I don't want to hurt you with my nails."

Taking her right hand, I pressed kisses to her fingertips before bringing it down between my legs. "It's alright," I assured.

We shared more kisses as she rubbed slow circles on my clit, the grazing bite of her nails a welcome sensation. In fact, the slight pain of it brought about my orgasm quicker, which seemed to surprise her. I'm sure her touch alone would have made me cum, without her long nails to help things along. When I finally calmed down, I rested my head on her shoulder, letting out a sleepy sigh.

"I can't believe you liked that. I was sure it would hurt."

"Sometimes pain is pleasure, Hecate," I mumbled before we soon fell asleep in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to this fandom, so please be gentle! I finished both seasons a couple weeks ago, and am majorly in love with Hecate. Raquel Cassidy looks so much like my old boss, they could be sisters! I wanted to write this to introduce myself to the fandom, and I hope you enjoy it. Perhaps, in the future, I will write the threesome (with enough encouragement) ;)


End file.
